


My Sister's Special Friend

by A_Shark_Named_Max



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Gen, some quality sister bonding time except Serah is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shark_Named_Max/pseuds/A_Shark_Named_Max
Summary: Serah comes to a very late realization between her sister and Fang.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang, Serah Farron & Lightning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	My Sister's Special Friend

If Serah was being completely honest, she probably wouldn't have even noticed anything was different at all.

Sure, Claire has been much more laidback and happier after the whole l’cie fiasco, she was even getting along with Snow which just made her so happy to finally see the both of them being friendly with one another after their rocky start. It was also just so nice to see her with friends again, Serah could remember the amount of times she would speak endlessly about her classmates and her own friends while Claire would only ever sparingly speak of acquaintances and coworkers.

But if Serah had noticed anything significant with her sister, her friendship with Fang was much more obviously different compared to how she was with everyone else. Even Hope, who Claire seemed to have more or less adopted as her pseudo-son.

Serah noticed how much more touchy Claire was with Fang. 

Sure, Claire was more amicable and was much more comfortable with some semblance of touch from others that weren’t just her or Snow, but there was just a completely different feeling given off in how Fang interacted with her sister who seem to be able to just hang off of her so casually and somehow make her smile a certain smile that was just so soft.

If that alone wasn’t enough to tip her off that there was something there, then it was the nicknames.

Claire never really had many nicknames, even when she changed her name. Light was simple but the only people really allowed to call her that could probably be counted on one hand. Hope was obvious given from what she was told and Snow never really cared much for formality even at the expense of self-preservation. 

Fang was different.

Hearing Fang call her  _ ‘beautiful’ _ with no hesitation or fear and for Claire to acknowledge and not even look embarrassed by it, that was surprising. That was only the beginning, so she started paying more attention whenever Claire and Fang were together now. Usually she would use  _ ‘beautiful’ _ , sometimes she would switch it up and use  _ ‘gorgeous’ _ or  _ ‘sweetheart’ _ and Serah felt like she was the only one who was even amazed by this, she did start to notice how Fang seem to also use nicknames for the others but not in the same way she did with Claire. Vanille seemed more comfortable just saying everyone’s names just fine, so maybe it was just how Fang was.

* * *

While the nicknames may just be a cute quirk of Fang’s, Serah really couldn’t ignore how much skinship she seemed to get away with her sister.

Claire was never really a hugger growing up, that never really went away, but she’s come to at least be okay with it and sometimes returning physical affection depending on the person. Snow being the most recent change considering how before, Claire would rather hack off her own fingers than tolerate the same airspace as him, now she could at least handle his eager hugs.

Fang though… 

Serah wasn’t sure what to make of witnessing her sister snuggle up against someone, where anyone else could see. The closest to this would be when they were younger and Serah had a phase of clinging to Claire any chance she got, even the friends Claire had before things changed didn’t have this level of skinship of wherever Fang was at.

It was one thing to see a hug last longer than you could probably consider friendly, more times than Serah could count and still feel like she was the only one who was more amazed by it at all; she reached her breaking point when she had decided to wake up her sister one morning after preparing breakfast only to see that Claire wasn’t alone in her bed. They were still clothed, thank goodness because Serah wasn’t sure if she would’ve kept quiet if she had found them naked in bed, the thought of that would be traumatizing.

Serah needed to say something, just some clarification for peace of mind before she accidently blurted something out when she probably shouldn't.

When Fang left after breakfast, she figured this was her chance before Claire also left for work and took whatever nerve she had worked up to at this point. S o while Serah busied herself with washing their dishes and Claire finished her second cup of coffee, she took her chance. “Are you and Fang together?”

Whatever reaction she had been expecting, shock or maybe even embarrassment, she wasn’t prepared for how confused Claire looked. 

“Yeah, why?”

She nearly dropped a plate on the floor. “Why?! I-Didn't know!?” 

Claire at least had the decency to look ashamed. “Oh. I forgot to tell you, sorry.”  Serah sighed and dried her hands. “How do you forget to mention you were dating someone?”

Claire shrugged her shoulders. “It just never really occurred to me? Sorry, I wasn't trying to keep it a secret from you.”

It would be a pretty lousy secret considering how lovey dovey they have been in front of everyone, she had worked herself up over a dumb misunderstanding. Serah really should’ve picked up on it, Claire tended to live in her head, when they were younger she would just seem to have whole conversations in silence that sometimes she would catch her just making faces and waving her hands around. When they got older, their schedules became so erratic, the busier she got with school and the busier Claire became with work, it was a miracle if they even got a chance to eat dinner together.

She may feel a little irritated that she wasn’t told directly, but who was she to blame when that was something they were so used to? Things are different and better, but habits are hard to break.

“I’m sorry, I guess I overreacted a bit. I know you weren’t keeping this from me, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”

“No, it’s okay. I guess I was just so caught up in this that I just was lost in the moment.” Serah hugged Claire.  “It is nice to see someone make you so happy, I’m glad.”

“Yeah, me too.” Claire whispered, smiling in a way that reminded Serah of just how long it’s been since she last saw her sister actually happy. It was a gradual change after their mother died, where Claire stopped hanging out with her friends and just seemed to not do anything that wasn't school work or finding odd jobs to earn money to keep them afloat. Years passed and Claire hardened herself into Lightning, and Serah struggled so hard in balancing her own life and trying to pull back the person she remembered her sister used to be before things took a turn for the worse. The person she remembered who would laugh at terrible jokes, who liked breakfast for dinner and played piano and thought about doing it professionally. Serah tried for years to pull the remnants of her sister back from the grief and anger and loneliness she had cocooned herself in, her sister may never be the same person, but she could see that Claire was happier and more at peace.

And she was so grateful that out of all that hardship, something good came out of it.

Serah settled next to her sister. “You still have time before work, do you think you have time to tell me now?”

Claire smiled, “Sure, let me get some more coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a very long time, so I'm very rusty and that's my excuse. Also, titles and names are not my strongest feature...


End file.
